Anne Bishop
Anne Bishop — Author Website Anne Bishop: Novels of Dark Fantasy About the Author Anne Bishop lives in upstate New York where she enjoys gardening, music, and writing dark, romantic stories. She is the author of eleven novels, including the award-winning Black Jewels Trilogy. Her most recent novel is Belladonna, the second book in the Ephemera duology. She is currently working on a new book set in the Black Jewels world. ~ Anne Bishop - FF Genres Dark Fantasy / Urban Fantasy / Fantasy Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * Powers of Detection: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy (2006) "The Price" (no series?) Awards Cover Artists The Others series: * Blake Morrow Black Jewels series: * Artist: Larry Rostant * Artist: Matthew Innis * Artist: Patrick Jones — Source: Black Jewels - Series Bibliography Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes *Goodreads | Anne Bishop Quotes (Author of Daughter of the Blood) *Black Jewels Series — quotes on each book page Notes External References Author: *Anne Bishop: Novels of Dark Fantasy *Goodreads | Anne Bishop (Author of Daughter of the Blood) *Anne Bishop - Summary Bibliography ISFdb *Anne Bishop - Wikipedia Interviews: *Anne Bishop: Novels of Dark Fantasy - Interviews page * Series Pages: *The Others series by Anne Bishop *The Black Jewels series by Anne Bishop Bibliography: *Anne Bishop - Summary Bibliography *Anne Bishop - FF Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Anne Bishop's Courtyard Gallery of Book Covers Written in Red (The Others #1) by Anne Bishop.jpg|1. Written in Red (2013—The Others series) by Anne Bishop—Art: Blake Morrow ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.annebishop.com/b.written.red.html Murder of Crows (The Others #2) by Anne Bishop.jpg|2. Murder of Crows (2014—The Others series) by Anne Bishop—Art: Blake Morrow ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.annebishop.com/b.murder.crows.html Vision in Silver (The Others #3) by Anne Bishop.jpg|3. Vision in Silver (2015—The Others series #3) by Anne Bishop—Art: Blake Morrow|link=http://www.annebishop.com/b.vision.silver.html Marked in Flesh (The Others -4) by Anne Bishop.jpg|4. Marked in Flesh (2016—The Others series) by Anne Bishop—Art: Blake Morrow ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.annebishop.com/b.marked.flesh.html Etched in Bone (The Others -5) by Anne Bishop.jpg|5. Etched in Bone (2017—The Others series) by Anne Bishop—Art: Blake Morrow ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.annebishop.com/b.etched.bone.html Daughter of the Blood (The Black Jewels -1) by Anne Bishop.jpg|1. Daughter of the Blood (2007 reprint—The Black Jewels series) by Anne Bishop — Art: Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/47956.Daughter_of_the_Blood 47956 Daughter of the Blood (The Black Jewels #1) by Anne Bishop.jpg|1. Daughter of the Blood (1998—The Black Jewels series) by Anne Bishop — Art: Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/47956.Daughter_of_the_Blood Heir to the Shadows (The Black Jewels #2) by Anne Bishop.jpg|2. Heir to the Shadows (1999—The Black Jewels series) by Anne Bishop — Art: Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/47957.Heir_to_the_Shadows Queen of the Darkness (The Black Jewels #3) by Anne Bishop.jpg|3. Queen of the Darkness (2000—The Black Jewels series) by Anne Bishop — Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.annebishop.com/b.queen.darkness.html The Invisible Ring (The Black Jewels #4) by Anne Bishop.jpg|4. The Invisible Ring (2000—The Black Jewels series) by Anne Bishop — Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.annebishop.com/b.invisible.ring.html Dreams Made Flesh (The Black Jewels #5) by Anne Bishop.jpg|5. Dreams Made Flesh (2005—The Black Jewels series) by Anne Bishop — Art: Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/213105.Dreams_Made_Flesh Tangled Webs (The Black Jewels #6) by Anne Bishop.jpg|6. Tangled Webs (2008—The Black Jewels series) by Anne Bishop — Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.annebishop.com/b.tangled.webs.html The Shadow Queen (The Black Jewels #7) by Anne Bishop.jpg|7. The Shadow Queen (2009—The Black Jewels series) by Anne Bishop — Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.annebishop.com/b.shadow.queen.html 8. Shalador's Lady (The Black Jewels #8) by Anne Bishop.jpg|8.' Shalador's Lady—The Black Jewels series) by Anne Bishop — Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.annebishop.com/b.shaladors.lady.html Twilight's Dawn (The Black Jewels #9) by Anne Bishop.jpg|9. '''Twilight's Dawn' (2011—The Black Jewels series) by Anne Bishop — Art: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.annebishop.com/b.twilights.dawn.html Category:Authors